Brothers Till The End
by Marakoron
Summary: They were the only Autobot Seekers, they only had one vow; That they'd be brothers until the end. However Supernova's leadership is on the brink. One Shot. Refrences to War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron
1. Chapter 1

Oh my god guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated as of late, my laptop charger took a turn and completely died, rendering my laptop useless. To make up for this I'm gonna post one of the fictions I started and _finished_ on my phone(this one), then I'm gonna make myself write the next chapters of A City of Warriors and The Betrayed(its obvious those two get more attention than my others so I'm going to focus more on them).

* * *

Brothers Till the End

Chapter One

Words; 3,987

* * *

I shook my head as explosions echoed around me. I stood up with a wince and edged to the edge of the corridor only to jolt back at the sight of a Decepticon firing upon an Autobot. I vented harshly; I couldn't hide forever. I narrowed my optics as I thought up a plan.

"Resistance: Futile. Soundwave: terminate," That voice made me stiffen up. I vented again and my wings relaxed again. I looked back at what was left of my trine. I may have been a seeker but I wasn't wanting to be a Decepticon.

"What's your plan, Supernova?" Asked Acidstorm. I vented again. I was supposed to be the trine leader but I had no clue. I shook my helm. "We can just stay here! We have to get help for Redstar!"

"I know Acidstorm. All I can think of is making a run for it," Acidstorm hummed in thought. I looked back at him as he slung Redstar over his shoulder. I winced at the crack in his cockpit and the energon leaking from his wing. "Are you sure you'll be okay? Your wing's leaking pretty bad,"

"I will be fine Supernova," he narrowed his optics. I vented and subspaced my Overloader. I heard Acidstorm subspace is own weapon and stand beside me with Redstar over his shoulder. He nodded and I nodded to.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE GAME!" we roared as we stormed out of our hiding. Several Autobots heard our cry and returned to us.

"We can ward Soundwave away from you but not for long," one soldier informed. I nodded my helm as they ran after Soundwave. Acidstorm and I ran down the already wrecked building. We dodged several falling walls and the occasional roof plating.

When we reached the main door the place shook violently.

**"Warning! Volcanic Stabilizers are now dysfunctional! All personal evacuate immediately!"** Sounded the alarms. Acidstorm and I shared the same look of horror. I subspaced my Overloader to pry open the locked door. With a grunt I ripped it open but held it. Acidstorm nodded and ran through. I spun around as I jumped out.

"Can you fly?" I asked. He nodded.

"I won't be able to use jet form though, T-cog's slagged from the explosions. I can still fly in robot mode,"

"Good, now go fly away from here, I will be right behind you," Acidstorm nodded and activated his thrusters as he moved Redstar into a more comfortable position. I watched the two seekers disappear into the smoked clouds before looking back. I watched as a Petro-Vulture I knew was Laserbeak fly out of the erupting volcano. I snarled, transformed and shot after Acidstorm. I caught up with him easily.

"How is Redstar?"

"Holding out for now, he's still in stasis lock and his energon is running dangerously low,"

"Then we need to find a medic," Acidstorm nodded in agreement.

**::Supernova to Silverbolt can you read me?::** I said over the comms.

**::This is Silverbolt. I read you loud and clear Supernova.::**

**::Thank Primus, We have a situation, Soundwave has demolished the MechTech laboratories, not many Autobots survived the attack from what I can see and Redstar is failing fast,::**

A frustrated growl from Silverbolt told me he wasn't happy.

**::Can you make it to Diego Garcia?::**

**::I'm afraid not Commander. Redstar is in stasis and Acidstorm is finding it difficult to fly with one thruster and Redstar's weight,::**

**::I will alert Optimus though I don't know what can be done. For now lay low and keep your signals scrambled from Decepticons,::**

Silverbolt cut the link.

"Acidstorm we have to lay low for now," Acidstorm nodded and I flew towards a collection of trees. I transformed and landed silently as Acidstorm caught up. He landed with a gentle thud before laying Redstar against a rock. He vented and sunk to his aft. "Recharge for now, I will take point,"

"You need to recharge too Supernova!" He retorted. I shook my helm.

"Your welfare is more important than mine," he glared at me with a flash of his visor. I gave the F-16 a sarcastic look before walking away.

"You are one stubborn mech!" He snapped. I rolled my optics.

* * *

glared after the A-10 as he walked off. What a stubborn mech. Acidstorm vented softly.

_'I guess war's hardened him...'_ he mused to himself. He turned to Redstar who was now slowly onlining. He kneeled beside his trinemate with a concerned look on his face. The F-35 smiled weakly up at him, his optics dim from lack of energon.

"You should be in Stasis," Acidstorm scolded.

"I can't stay in stasis forever," Redstar retorted. Acidstorm vented. Both his brothers were stubborn glitches. He rolled his optics under his visor and sat beside Redstar. Said mech looked ahead of him and stared out. Both mechs jolted as Supernova appeared out of nowhere and ran over to them.

* * *

"There's a C-17 come to collect us not far from here. Ratchet is on board," I panted. Acidstorm and Redstar stared at me in doubt for a klik before Acidstorm helped his brother to his pedes with one arm over his shoulder. I went to his other side and we both helped our wounded brother to the C-17.

As promised Ratchet was waiting inside the cargo carrier. Acidstorm and I helped Redstar into the plane and sat him on the floor where Ratchet told us. I stood to one side as the medic got to work. Acidstorm's wings sagged a little and I saw the energon dripping down his wing. I instinctively moved over to him and subspaced the medkit Redstar demanded I carried. I thanked him silently as I got to work on Acidstorm's torn wing.

"Didn't think you were the medic of the trine," Ratchet said absently.

"Redstar demanded I carried a medkit with me, should anything like this happen," I replied dryly. Redstar chuckled at my answer and a small smile rose on my face. I noticed Acidstorm's visor flash in amusement.

"Then he's a good thinker. Unless it's about his own welfare," I laughed this time.

"Yea well, Supernova and Redstar are both stubborn glitches," Acidstorm laughed. I gave him a playful hit on the arm with a laugh.

"You're just as stubborn," Redstar added. This time Acidstorm didn't retort. "That shut ya up,"

"You three have to be the most nonchalant Trine I've ever met," Ratchet mused. All three of us chuckled in response.

* * *

Once at base my trine had to have a full checkup and have any damages repaired. Unfortunately I had more damage than I realized. My right shoulder was dislocated(I don't know how I didn't notice), the right side of my helm was burned and my spark chamber was close to collapsing. Acidstorm only had a torn wing, dysfunctional Thruster and a cracked cockpit and Redstar needed his left leg, optic and arm repaired. I wondered idly what happened to him. I winced as I felt something sharp stick into my neck. Slowly my vision blurred and my systems slowed. Acidstorm and Redstar waved a little as the stasis-enducing drug kicked in. I offlined my optics as my systems shut down.

* * *

Acidstorm folded his arms over his chest as he sat up. Supernova had been in the med bay for hours. He frowned as he looked to the door. Redstar limped into the recreation room and sat beside his trinemate.

"You seem tense," he said.

"Supernova is still in stasis,"

"Well duh, he suffered major damage."

"Shouldn't you be helping out?" Redstar shrugged.

"Ratchet wouldn't let me," he said simply. Acidstorm lay back with a vent. "I got you some High-grade. I thought you'd need it," Redstar handed Acidstorm the cube of high-grade.

"Thanks Red'" he vented. The two mechs sat in silence as they had their energon. Not even Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's stupidity brought them out of silence. Ironhide walked in at one point with a face of fury. Acidstorm and Redstar watched as the weapons specialist growled at the two pains-in-the-aft.

"What?" Sideswipe remarked.

"I heard word from Mirage that you two are up to something again," Sideswipe turned to Sunstreaker.

"I thought the room felt strange," Sunstreaker mused dryly. Acidstorm rolled his optics and shut off his sound receptors. He reclined in the chair and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

_Supernova ran into the room, optics filled with fear. Acidstorm and Redstar shared the same look of fear._

_"Starscream has joined the Decepticon ranks!" He yelled fear clear in his tone. Acidstorm's optics widened in horror and he rose to his pedes._

_"What do we do?" Redstar asked slowly._

_"I'm going with Jetfire to warn Zeta Prime,"_

_"then I will come to," Redstar narrowed his optics. Acidstorm nodded in agreement and Supernova's optics lit up. He nodded and left the room. Acidstorm and Redstar followed their trine leader. Supernova suddenly began to crouch and Acidstorm and Redstar copied his movements. They suck past the control room where Megatron and other Decepticons were. Supernova signaled to go on ahead. The other two stayed still for a few moments before finally nodding and sneaking away. Supernova moved to hide behind the door before standing straight. He knew it was a stupid idea to confront Megatron but it hand to be done. The jet vented silently and slowly made his presence known. His spark murmured as Megatron hard optics lay on him. For a long moment they stared at each other before Megatron spoke._

_"what is your designation?" He snarled. At first Supernova didn't answer but he kept his cool. A wave of confidence washed over him as he spoke._

_"I am the leader of one of the seeker trines," he narrowed his optics much to Megatron's confusion. "I did come to speak to Jetfire but it seems I'm too late." Supernova chose his words carefully. Megatron paused for a few kliks._

_"are you staying with Jetfire or joining the winning side?" The Decepticons leader asked. Supernova grinned with a glint in his optics as he stood tall._

_"I'm sorry to disappoint you Megatron; I must deny your proposition," as soon as he said that line his confidence washed away. Megatron glared at the mech._

_"very well. Breakdown, Soundwave. Dispose of him," Supernova easily dodged a blast from Breakdown and turned to run. He transformed after a short running start and shot down the hall. Breakdown kept firing on the seeker but only grazed his underside. Supernova burst through the wall and flew towards Cybertron, the Autobot insignia on his wings. Acidstorm and Redstar shared the same look before smirking and transforming._

_"For Cybertron!" They both cried as they followed their leader, Autobot insignia appearing on both._

* * *

Acidstorm shook his helm at the short flashback. He looked down to see he had more High-grade than he thought. He shuttered his optics under his visor a couple of times before rising to his pedes.

"Where ya goin,?" Redstar asked with a slur.

"To get some recharge, I'm exhausted." He replied. Without waiting for an answer he left the rec room. He stumbled a little but regained himself quickly. At the sight of Optimus and Silverbolt he tensed.

_'Slag! I'm overcharged and Optimus is right there! Not to mention Silverbolt!'_ he thought to himself. He realized he was holding on to something and he was worse than he thought. Silverbolt gave him a concerned look while Optimus kept his sturdy glance. Acidstorm didn't know how to speak to them. He knew he was overcharged and couldn't get his words out.

"Off for recharge?" Optimus asked slowly. Acidstorm nodded grateful for Optimus speaking first. He stood up straight but stumbled again. Silverbolt caught him quickly.

"I will take him to his living quarters," he said. Optimus nodded once and continued to the rec room. Once the door hissed shut Silverbolt spoke again. "You're over energized,"

"A little," was all Acidstorm could muster up. Silverbolt rolled his optics as he slung the seekers arm over his shoulder. He led him to his living quarters and the door hissed open. Acidstorm vented with relied as the Aerialbot helped him into the main room. He sat him down before backing up.

"Supernova will be out before you know it. Until then Optimus has allowed you and Redstar to stay in base. Just don't get over energized again," Silverbolt smiled a little as he turned to leave.

"Silver," Silverbolt paused. "Can you tell Redstar not to make too much noise when he comes in?" The Aerialbot chuckled and nodded before leaving. Once the door hissed shut Acidstorm lay back on the sofa. He stared at the ceiling again but only for a little while. He stood up and stumbled into his berthroom. He sat on the side of the berth and looked at the floor. "Please be alright 'Nova..." he vented. He laid on his back on the berth and before he knew it he drifted into recharge.

* * *

"So that seeker trine is on earth?"

"Affirmative."

"Slagging fools."

"Says the one who's always trying to betray Megatro- ow!"

"Silence Skywarp!"

"Enough. This time Supernova has gone too far. Starscream, next time a Decepticon detects them, you are to offline that entire trine,"

"Yes lord Megatron,"

* * *

Acidstorm woke with a start. He sat up and shook his helm only to cause the helmache already there to get more painful.

"Slag," he muttered. "I had more High-grade than I thought." He growled. He stretched his arms as he stood. He rubbed his aching helm as he left the berthroom. Redstar was already awake with the energon equivalent of coffee in his servo. He turned to his trinemate with an emotionless expression.

"Good cycle 'storm," he greeted smoothly. Acidstorm sat down in a chair opposite.

"Good cycle," he grumbled.

"Hangover?"

"You think?" Acidstorm slumped in the chair. Redstar pushed a cube of energon to his wingmate who took it hesitantly.

"Don't worry; its med-grade," Acidstorm gave him a grateful look before sipping at the cube. For a few breams they sat in silence listing to the humans outside. A sudden bang caught them off and they shared the same look. Redstar put his energon down and stood up. Acidstorm stood up too with his energon still in his servo. The two seekers headed out their shared quarters and watched the drama unfold. Sideswipe was pinned to the wall by the throat by a PINK Ironhide. Acidstorm raised an optic ridge while Redstar tried to contain his amusement. Sunstreaker was at the lower end of the hallway holding his abdomen as he laughed.

"It's too slaggin early in the mornin to be pulling pranks!" Ironhide snarled. Sideswipe gagged in response. The two seekers could tell he was genuinely scared. The frontliner had never been caught literally before so it was a surprise.

"It washes off doesn't it?" Sunstreaker chortled. Ironhide growled. Optimus and Elita walked over to Ironhide with slightly amused looks.

"Sunstreaker. My office now," Optimus growled. Sunstreaker stopped laughing and sagged. Ironhide let go of Sideswipe and backed up. Sideswipe shuffled back from the pissed mech. "That includes you too Sideswipe," Sideswipe whimpered a little before rising to his pedes and skating to Optimus' office. "You best wash that off before you go anywhere," Optimus mused to Ironhide who grumbled and left for the washracks. Redstar finally released his laugh as Ironhide disappeared. Redstar's laugh caused Acidstorm to spit out his energon with his own laugh.

"Oh Primus! Did you see Sideswipe's face!" Redstar started. "That was priceless!"

"Maybe so but I would hate to be him right now," Acidstorm replied seriously. The two seekers turned to Optimus who looked humoured himself.

"Ratchet wishes to see you two and check your repairs," the Prime said slowly. Both seekers nodded and Optimus and Elita headed down the hallway. Acidstorm followed Redstar to the medbay once he disposed of the empty energon cube. The door hissed open and Ratchet looked up from his work. A sense of dread washed over both seekers at the sight of their leader. His chest was wide open and his spark chamber was being held together by a form of Cybertronium. His other injuries had been repaired but it was clear it would be a while before his spark chamber would be repaired. Supernova's optics were dark and his spark was thrumming at a regular beat- a good sign indeed and the only sign he was online.

"How are your injuries?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm feeling like my old self again," Redstar replied first.

"My wing still throbs every so often but other than that I'm alright," Acidstorm said on a nod. Ratchet nodded. "How long until 'Nova will be on his pedes?" Acidstorm asked suddenly. Ratchet turned to the seeker caught off-guard.

"It won't be for a few orns I'm afraid, until then Silverbolt has allowed you both to aid the Aerialbots should they need your help," Acidstorm nodded and Redstar kept his gaze on his leader. He hoped to Primus Supernova would be alright.

* * *

Lennox sighed and nipped the bridge of his nose. He'd heard enough of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's excuses and was beginning to get fed up.

"Pwht, those two never learn," Ironhide mumbled to the captain.

"I know. It's already boiling my blood," he growled. Ironhide rolled his optics. "I'm surprised you haven't beat one of them up yet,"

"I'm tempted to," the mech snorted. Lennox sighed. "What's up? Somethin bothering you?"

"Yea. That mech, Supernova I think was his name. I'm a little worried about him,"

"He will be fine Will, he's a tough mech. He's pretty much been through the pit and back." Ironhide paused as he knelt to speak to the human. "He was one of the few Seekers that didn't join the 'cons. In fact, he was the one that confronted Megatron about not joining and escaped unscathed. His trine was sent with Optimus to infiltrate Kaon and rescue Zeta Prime. They managed to escape but disappeared for a while. They re-emerged when Metroplex came online. After that they helped us with the Ark," Will hummed in thought. "He's a tough mech," Ironhide finished with a smirk.

"Hence he was sent to the MechTech facility..."

* * *

My audios slowly onlined and I could hear the whir of machinery. I focussed on my energon levels and was relieved to see they were up 100%. My spark was still thrumming contentedly but it felt strangely colder than usual. Everything else felt perfectly normal. I slowly onlined my optics. I looked around to see I was still in the medbay. Ratchet appeared at the door and walked in followed by an irate Jazz. His visor was cracked and he had scuffs and dents on his frame.

"I told you not to deal with the twins on your own," Ratchet scolded. Jazz scoffed as he sat on the berth beside mine. I managed to swivel my head to face the small saboteur. He glared at the wall as Ratchet scanned him.

"Well Ah wasn't abou' ta let em prank 'Hide again," He growled. I raised an optic ridge.

"Whaddya mean, 'again'?" I asked. Jazz jolted and Ratchet looked past him at me.

"When did you online?" Ratchet asked.

"About 7.45 kliks ago," I said. He hummed in thought.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I shrugged but winced at the slight tug in my chest.

"Not as bad as before. But my spark feels colder than usual," I confessed.

"That's because your spark chamber gave up. I've managed to prevent your spark from implosion and I'm working on new armour however that will take time," my optics widened in horror. "Relax, your perfectly stable. Should worse come to the worst I may have to put your spark in another body," I froze and stared up at him. "Calm down slaggit, I've done it before I can do it again,"

"Another body?!" I exclaimed. Jazz jolted at my outburst. "Do you know how slagging degrading that would be!"

"'Eres tha' seekah attitude again," Jazz said. I frowned at the remark.

"Would you rather go offline and abandon your trine?" I paused at Ratchet's inquiry before venting. "That's what I thought." He fell silent as he started to work on Jazz. I watched the medic for a few seconds before returning my gaze to the ceiling.

* * *

It was awkwardly silent for the next joor. It was only broken by the sound of Jazz leaving the room and Ratchet fiddling with my makeshift spark chamber.

_~hey Acidstorm, Redstar~_I said over the bond. I jolted a little at the sudden rush of panic and relief over the bond causing my spark to convulse and scold Ratchet.

"Slaggit Supernova!" He exclaimed waving his servo. "Warn me next time!" He growled. I smirked.

_~Thank Primus you're alright!~_ Redstar exclaimed. A softer flow of brotherly love flew through the bond.

_~I was worried sick 'Nova!~_ Acidstorm chirped. Ratchet frowned down at me and I grinned with a glint in my optics.

_~Are you two holding up alright? I don't want to find you both scratched to pit,~_ I growled over the bond.

_~Oh we're fine 'Nova, don't lose recharge over us,~_ Redstar said calmly. He always was the most relaxed of the two. _~How's you spark chamber coming along?~_ he asked suddenly.

_~Alls well, though you panic and relief almost singed Ratchet,~_ I mused. Ratchet scoffed and moved away. I watched him leave before looking at my chest. My cockpit was gone; the walls of my spark chamber were still being artificially held together and my spark was pulsing normally. Ratchet came back with a look of dread.

"I got bad news and good news,"

"What's the bad news?" I vented.

"Your spark chamber won't hold out for much longer," I vented heavily. Great, I was gonna die. "Good news is, I've found a way to get you a new body without too much difficulty," My optics lit up and I looked up at him. He smiled just a little as he reached up for something. Air Raid and Skydive came in suddenly. Ratchet attached something to my chest and I felt very tense around my spark. Air Raid grinned down at me as he offered a servo. I took it hesitantly and he pulled me to my pedes. I winced at the pull in my chest and leaned on Air Raid.

"Easy 'Nova, don't rush yourself," he said. I nodded and slung my arm over his shoulder as he did the same. Skydive came up beside me and lifted my arm over his shoulder and the two Aerialbots led me out the medbay. Acidstorm and Redstar appeared ahead and saluted as we walked over.

"We'll take it from here guys," Redstar said. Air Raid nodded and I was gently transferred to my trinemates. They lead me out into the flight deck where Optimus and Jolt were waiting.

"I have spoken to the Director and she has spoken to the government. You have their permission to transfer your spark into one of their A-10 jets," Optimus announced. I smirked; my alt form was already an A-10 so it'd be easy to adjust. Acidstorm and Redstar helped me over to the black and red Jet already waiting. Jolt stood between us and nodded. I vented as I offlined my optics and shut off my systems.

* * *

Okay, that took a lot longer to proof-read due to my laptop lagging ridiculously bad.

Please guys, if you enjoyed send a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Well, it didn't take me almost an hour to read through the last chapter of that fan fiction at all… -Shifty eyes-

Anyway, I'd already written this one up and will probably take the same amount of time to proof-read.

Warning: this Chapter has a fair bit more violence in it

* * *

**Brothers Till The End **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Supernova went limp in Acidstorm and Redstar's arms as his systems shut off. Jolt fired an electrode at Supernova and the jet. Electricity shot through the electrodes to the jet and slowly Supernova's form went dull. A soft whir sounded from the jet and the cockpit lit up. Jolt winced but kept his form as Supernova's 'spark chamber' opened.

"Ratchet, now would be a good time!" Acidstorm yelled. Ratchet came over to the dying seeker and gently dislodged his spark. Redstar's optics widened in awe as the A-10's undercarriage opened and Ratchet held the spark below it. Jolt winced and stumbled as the jet sucked the spark in under the cockpit. Acidstorm and Redstar's jaws dropped open as the undercarriage closed again.

"How the slag is that possible?!" Acidstorm gawked.

"It's difficult to do but it can be done," Ratchet replied.

"Supernova," Jolt started, facing the jet. "Scans show that your spark was successfully transferred," Acidstorm and Redstar tilted their heads at the loud whirring from the jet.

* * *

My tanks groaned and my energon lines creaked as energon flowed through them for the first time. My spark gave of a huge burst of energy through my new frame. Slowly I transformed. Each limb was painful to change and my protoform felt incredibly painful. I vented harshly as my helm finally emerged.

"How do you feel?" Ratchet asked. I rolled my shoulders and flexed my fingers.

"Stiff," I replied as my spinal strut clicked.

"You will do for a few cycles. Until your frame has adjusted you will have to stay in base and redo your training. Wheeljack has agreed to make you improved weapon systems,"

"Alright," I grinned. "When do I start?"

"Right away," Optimus said. I faced the regal mech as Silverbolt walked into the launch bay. He nodded once and I followed him out the room.

* * *

I rolled my shoulder for the umpteenth time as I walked into the rec room. Acidstorm chortled and doubled over in hysteria as I walked in. I raised an optic ridge at the sight. Redstar was laughing a little softer and was laying back in his chair. I followed his pointing finger to see Ironhide grinning madly doing an impression of Sideswipe.

"Seriously! He's a slaggin puff when he wants to be!" Ironhide laughed sitting down.

"What did I miss?" I grinned as I sat beside Redstar.

"Only Ironhide totally ripping the slag out of Sideswipe," Redstar chuckled. I rolled my optics at the weapons specialist's antics. Jazz sat up from lounging and slid a cube of high-grade over. "Optimus said you deserve a reward, you did so well in the MechTech facility." Redstar mused. I took the cube with a grin.

"So, have ya got ya new weapons yet?" Jazz asked. I nodded.

"The weapons I have now are far better than my old ones,"

"Oh? Wha' did ya get?"

"Neutron Assault Riffle and an Electron Rocket Launcher,"

"Nice," he smirked, his visor flashing. He lay back and I took a sip of energon. At that point Sunstreaker stormed into the room and swiveled around.

"I told you! Don't slagging talk to me you glitch!" He roared. I jolted and looked the direction he was. Sideswipe was standing in the door with his servos in the air. "You got us into this mess!" Sunstreaker took a cube of energon, glared at Sideswipe then stormed out, shoving the mech on the way out. Sideswipe stared after him for a few kliks before venting and walking in, his helm down. He slumped down beside Bumblebee and held his helm in his servos. He started mumbling to himself but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What's up Sides'?" Bumblebee asked. I increased the sensitivity of my audios as the frontliner replied.

"Last time we were scolded, Sunny went totally out-of-character and started blaming me when the last prank was his idea. He keeps saying I'm a 'pointless glitch' and I 'should be offlined'. I don't know what's gotten into him," I heard Acidstorm whir in sympathy.

"Has he only just started acting this way?" I asked as I leaned forward to look him in the faceplates. He nodded slowly. "I wonder..." I stood up with my energon cube and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk," I lied. I vented silently as Sideswipe stood up and skated to my side.

"Let me come with you. You always manage to keep calm and frankly I think I need your advice," He admitted and I could hear how torn he was.

"Alright," I smiled, swapped the hand carrying my energon and slung my right arm over his shoulders. He smiled a little and I downed the rest of my energon. "Hey Acid' get us both some high-grade,"

"Sure," I heard Acidstorm quickly shuffle around and he walked in front of us with two larger cubes of energon in either hand. "Orders up," he chuckled. I took a cube and Sideswipe hesitantly took the other. As Acidstorm left us he patted Sideswipe on the shoulder. I lead Sideswipe out the rec room and down the hallway. I took him outside and we sat on the roof of base. He stared out into the darkening sky for a while not touching his energon or speaking. I took a sip of energon and set it to one side.

"Sideswipe, you can't keep yourself bottled up. I know guys don't normally express themselves but It helps." I put my servos in the air as he turned to me. "I promise with my spark that I won't say a word," I mimed an 'x' over my chest; I'd seen enough humans use the gesture in the past. He smiled a little.

"I'm just worried about Sunstreaker," he vented. "Ever since Ironhide caught me he's been pushing me down; calling me stupid, worthless; he won't let me in our quarters so I'm stuck in the hallway; when I tried to apologize he pushed me into the wall and said I didn't mean it," at the corner of my optic I saw his servos shake. "Its like he's not him anymore, ya know? I want to make it up to him but he won't let me, he keeps-"

"Sideswipe calm down. Your starting to speak as fast as Blurr," I laughed a little. "Slow down," he vented softly.

"He keeps ignoring me..." I hummed in thought as he took a mouthful of Energon.

"Tell you what. I haven't had a good night in a while. How about we go out for a few joors later on yea? You need a break and I need to stretch my wings,"

"But what about Ratchet's orders?"

"Phwsh, who cares? I will probably get slagged anyway," he smirked a little at this.

"Alright," with that he downed the rest of his energon and I mine.

"Lets go," Sideswipe jumped of the roof and transformed and drove out of base. I transformed too and shot after him.

* * *

2AM and Acidstorm woke with a start. He dimly onlined his optics and sat up slowly. He faced his berthroom door as Supernova's failure of a stifled laugh came from the room. Acidstorm raised an optic ridge at the sound of Sideswipe's drunken giggles. He stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it Sideswipe and Supernova were leaning against the sofas laughing. Acidstorm knitted his optic ridges in confusion as he walked over to the two.

"The slag happened?" He asked. Supernova looked at him dumbly while Sideswipe giggled again.

"Siders and I _*hic*_ went out for a _*hic* _drive," he said drunkenly.

"Well you went for a fly," Sideswipe chortled for no clear reason.

"Says _*hic* _he who drove into a _*hic* _tree," Supernova laughed. Acidstorm rolled his optics and picked up his leader off the floor.

"Shouldn't you be in your own quarters?" He asked then winced. Supernova slung his arm over his trinemate's shoulder and slapped his chest. The glare told him that Supernova didn't want to explain while he was drunk. Acidstorm vented harshly. "You can stay in here for tonight Sideswipe," with that Acidstorm lead his leader to his berthroom, grimacing at his terrible singing. He set Supernova on the berth with a vent. Supernova lay down and fell right into recharge. Acidstorm rolled his optics and left the berthroom and headed into the living area. Sideswipe was randomly standing in the middle of the room swaying.

"Sideswipe?" After no reply he walked to stand in front of the mech. His optics were offline meaning he was in recharge. Acidstorm rolled his optics as he helped the sleeper to the sofa and lay him down. "Strange Mech," he mumbled to himself as he left for his own berthroom.

* * *

Redstar jolted as Supernova shot past his berthroom and down the small corridor. He raised an optic ridge in confusion but shook his helm.

"Idiot shouldn't have been overcharged last night," he mumbled as he went to the living area. He reeled his head back in surprise at the sight of Sideswipe doubled over on the couch.

"What the slag are you doing here?" Redstar growled wings raised and stiff in anger.

"Sunstreaker kicked me out of our quarters and Supernova let me stay here for the night," Sideswipe groaned. Redstar raised an optic ridge. "Long Story,"

"You two were out drinking last night weren't you?" Sideswipe nodded once and held his helm. "Do you _EVER_ learn?"

"No they don't. Mechs never learn when to stop," Acidstorm chuckled as he walked in. He sat on the chair opposite Sideswipe and gave Redstar a matter-of-fact look. Redstar rolled his optics and left the shared quarters. He walked down towards the rec room. Humans were still in recharge -sleep as they call it- but having worked in MechTech facilities for so long he was used to being up early. The rec room door hissed open as he approached it and he was surprised to see Optimus talking to Lennox. Redstar shuttered his optics a couple of times and walked to stand beside the prime.

"So the Seekers have attacked London? Whatever for?" Lennox inquired.

"That I do not know. That is why I am sending Supernova's trine and the Aerialbots there," Optimus said smoothly.

"I hate to interrupt Optimus but we have a problem," Redstar said wearily. Optimus turned to the seeker.

"Good Cycle Redstar. What is the problem?"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have had a fallout and Sideswipe's been kicked out of his quarters. To top it off I'm afraid he and Supernova were overenergized last night and are suffering a... as the humans call it a 'hangover'," Optimus vented and offlined his optics. Lennox rolled his eyes as he leaned on the catwalk railing.

"Thank you Redstar. Send them to Ratchet. I need them in London ASAP." Was the prime's reply. Redstar nodded curtly before turning. He grabbed a couple of energon cubes and left the room.

* * *

I groaned as the door hissed open. Redstar walked in with energon cubes and set them on the table. He picked up his own before sitting in his favourite chair beside Acidstorm. Said mech took his own cube and the two started discussing tactics for whatever reason. I took a cube myself as Sideswipe did too and began to drink it when a very irate Ratchet growled over the coms.

**::Supernova, Sideswipe! Get your afts in here this instant!:: **

Sideswipe and I groaned at the same time before standing up to leave.

"You two are so slagged," Acidstorm grinned. I shot him a glare as we left; he always was the most immature of us.

Sideswipe ducked the wrench flying in his direction as we entered the medbay. I wasn't so fortunate; high-grade stays in my systems for a while. I rubbed my helm where the wrench connected to it while Sideswipe hid behind me.

"I won't miss next time Sideswipe!" Ratchet growled. He glared sharply at me. "And you should know better than to drink high-grade when you've just gotten a new frame!" Another wrench -or was it the same one?- collided with my head causing me to yelp involuntarily. "Sideswipe get over here now." Sideswipe _whimpered_ as he moved over to Ratchet. This was going to be a long check-up.

* * *

Starscream growled irritably .

"Where the slag is that damn trine!" He snarled. Skywarp jolted at the outburst causing a suspension to snap on the bridge. Thundercracker rolled his optics as he continued to scan the area. His attention was snagged by a convoy of aircraft flying towards them.

"Starscream, we have human-" He cut off as one of the jets transformed. "Rephrase that. We have Aerialbots!" He roared. Starscream and Skywarp turned towards the Aerialbots. As promised the five Aerialbots transformed and hovered. Three more jets appeared. The leading jet was an A-10 Starscream recognised as Supernova followed by a F-35 and an F-15.

"Thundercracker take out Redstar, Skywarp Acidstorm is all yours," Starscream growled before transforming and flying towards Supernova.

* * *

I let out my battle cry and fired my new Electron rocket launcher at Starscream as he flew towards me. He easily dodged and reigned fire on me. I transformed and fired at him as we flew past each other. I flew straight upwards as I spotted Skywarp and Acidstorm wrestled each other in the air and Redstar throttled Thundercracker. I looped around to fly on my back and towards Starscream who was doing the same. We twisted the right way up and reigned fire on each other again. This time though Starscream's heat seeker exploded in my booster and it cut off. I growled as I started to plummet to the ground. Smoke billowed from the broken thruster as I descended rapidly. Acidstorm and Redstar flashed past me and before I could hit the river I felt sturdy servos clamp my wings. Whoever had hold of my wings was pulling back against gravity.

"Primus your heavy!" Fireflight growled. I smiled internally. "Pull up slaggit!"

"I can't! My thruster won't respond!" At that moment the other thruster shut off.

"SLAG!" We both cried. Another pair of servos clamped around one wing as Fireflight grabbed the other.

"Hold on 'Nova!" Silverbolt growled. I snarled as I tried to force my boosters back online.

"I can't get my slagging boosters on!" Now I was starting to panic. Silverbolt dug his digits into my wing as he started flying backwards. I winced.

"TRANSFORM SLAGGIT!" He roared. My t-cog whined in protest as I started to transform. Silverbolt and Fireflight let go as I transformed and plummeted to the ground again. This time I landed in the river head first. I went blind for a couple of seconds causing my panic to increase. I onlined the lights on my wings and chest armor with a vent. I swam up to to the surface and locked onto Starscream. I fired several times and 50% of the bullets hit his cockpit causing the window to smash.

"Fraking Autobots!" He roared then dived towards me. I glared at him for a few kliks before swimming to the land. I ducked down under water to narrowly avoid his fire. I heard transforming and resurfaced to come face-to-barrel with his gun. "Now your dead," he hissed.

* * *

Acidstorm roared as he reigned fire onto Skywarp as he and Thundercracker flew off.

"Woohoo!" He cried as the two left.

"Don't celebrate yet Acid! Supernova is down!" Air Raid bellowed. Acidstorm transformed and faced the scout who then pointed at a smoking pile of metal.

"SUPERNOVA!" Acidstorm yelled. He and Redstar flew over to the injured Seeker followed by the Aerialbots once Fireflight and Slingshot got rid of Starscream. Acidstorm landed beside his leader and held him upright. "Nova! No no no!" Supernova's optic dimly onlined.

"A-Acidstorm," he started.

"Don't waste energon!" Skydive and Redstar ordered. Said mechs started attempting to mend Supernova's wounds. A loud clank sounded inside of the seeker and his optic dimmed to almost black.

"Hold on Nova! Please!" Acidstorm begged. Supernova simply smiled weakly before falling into stasis.

* * *

Sideswipe paced back and forth outside the medbay. Supernova had been in the medbay for ages. He growled as he turned again. Jazz sauntered down the hallway towards the mech. Sideswipe gave him a short glance before clenching his fists.

"Chill Sides', 'Nova's gon' be fine," Jazz said smoothly.

"Jazz he's been in there for joors!"

"H's a tough mech and in good servos. Why ya so concerned anyway? He's a seekah,"

"So? He was there when Sunstreaker disowned me and he helped me sort my processor out!" Sideswipe retorted a little too loudly. Several humans faced the frontliner in surprise. Jazz threw up his hands in surrender.

"Ah was jus' sayin," with that the saboteur left the irate frontliner. Said mech leaned against the wall before slumping onto the floor. He offlined his optics and held his face in his servos. Ironhide and Lennox saw the mech and walked over. Ironhide knelt beside him and set a servo on his shoulder.

"What's up Sideswipe?" Lennox asked. Sideswipe shrugged. "Something is bothering you,"

"Supernova is in stasis lock. I don't think he's gonna come out of it," Ironhide's engine rumbled in sympathy as he patted the frontliner.

"He'll be fine," Lennox assured him. Sideswipe shook his helm. He lifted his head up with a distraught expression.

"He's gonna die slaggit! I can feel it in my spark!" He yelled. Lennox jumped in surprise and backed up. "I know for a fact he won't survive..." Ironhide gave the frontliner a pitying look before turning to Lennox. Sideswipe stood up shakily. "I'm gonna lie down..." with that said he left the two soldiers and headed to his room.

* * *

**::Ratchet! Supernova's spark isn't holding out!::-Jolt**

**::Hold on Jolt I'm on my way,::-Rachet**

Jolt began to panic as Supernova's spark began to slow down abruptly. The seeker's frame convulsed and his optics dimmed again.

"Hold on Supernova!" Jolt ordered as he tried to stabilize the spark. Supernova convulsed again and this time his legs sparked violently, energon began to foam at his mouth and leaked from his audios. "Oh Primus no!" Jolt held down the mech as he began to spasm. The door hissed open and Ratchet ran in. He took over Jolt's job of holding the spasming Seeker.

* * *

My spark pounded painfully and my energon lines strained under the pressure. I chocked out a cry as the line in my neck gave way and imploded. I couldn't hear anything but the energon streaming out my audios. I shook violently as energon foamed out my mouth. I could feel my body shut down and Ratchet hold me still. I coughed again and energon flowed freely from my mouth. Another energon line went, then another and finally-

* * *

Acidstorm and Redstar roared in pain and fell to their knees. Silverbolt jolted and ran over to them with Skydive on his heals. Acidstorm whimpered and held his chest while Redstar stared blankly at the floor, mouth dropped open. Acidstorm cried again and this time fell right into stasis lock.

"Scrap! What's going on?!" Skydive exclaimed as the seeker collapsed. Redstar made a noise like choking.

"Something's happened to Supernova," Silverbolt surmised. He picked Acidstorm up and slung him over his shoulder before taking him to his quarters. Redstar shook violently under Skydive's servo.

"Redstar what's going on?..." At first there was no answer and the other mechs in the room had gathered around. Redstar looked up at Skydive seeming unaware of the attention and burst out:

"Supernova is dead!"

* * *

Sideswipe kept a firm gaze on his pedes as Supernova's lifeless frame was carried down the hallway. Sunstreaker stood beside his twin silently as he watched the seeker disappeared around the corner before turning to Sideswipe. Sideswipe didn't say anything or even move. He just stood stock-still, optics fixed to his pedes and his shoulders tense.

"Sideswipe-" Sunstreaker started.

"Don't slagging talk to me!" He snarled. Sunstreaker jumped back genuinely surprised. "I don't need your fragging scrap now Sunstreaker so just frag off and leave me alone!" Sideswipe prodded Sunstreaker in the chest violently causing him to stumbled back. "I'm not talking to you or anyone else!" With that, Sideswipe walked into his shared quarters, slammed the door shut and closed any comm. Links. Sunstreaker blinked in surprise and vented harshly deciding it was best to leave his twin alone.

"What happened there?" Ironhide asked as he materialized out of nowhere.

"... I pissed him off," was all Sunstreaker said before leaving to the rec room.

* * *

Two orns later Acidstorm sat up in his berth. He looked towards the door at a loud hiss. He shook his helm and tucked his knees into his chest. He stared at the wall opposite.

"Why can't I get over it?... Death comes to us all eventually... I've seen plenty deaths... why's this one so different?" He mumbled to himself.

_~Redstar I can't recharge...~_

_~Neither can I... I'm gonna see Ratchet,~_

_~Wait, I will go with you,~_ Acidstorm stood up shakily and headed out the door. Redstar was already waiting; his optics were dim, his wings were sagging and his armour was badly neglected. Acidstorm was almost the same only his optics were almost offline. The two seekers silently left their quarters and headed to Ratchet's med bay. It was quiet inside save for the sound of machinery and movement. The door hissed open and Ratchet stood at the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly.

"Neither of us can sleep," Redstar admitted. Acidstorm swayed a little but corrected himself. Ratchet scoffed.

"You both look like you haven't washed in weeks, when did you last refuel?" Redstar paused.

"Before Supernova went offline..." Acidstorm muttered. Ratchet growled.

"No wonder you're so weak!" Ratchet dragged the two into the med bay and sat them on a berth. They sat in silence as the medic scanned the two. He grunted in disgust as he turned. Acidstorm offlined his optics as his power levels dropped. Redstar set his servo on his brother's shoulder. Ratchet turned with two cubes of energon. "You've both neglected yourselves so bad you'll offline before you know it," the irate mech shoved the cubes into the seekers' servos and sat opposite them with his arms crossed over his chest. Redstar watched Acidstorm as he sipped his energon without onlining his optics. Redstar vented a little and sipped at his own energon. "I've given you both a special formula because you failed to take care of yourselves. Until your systems return to normal you will stay on this," both seekers nodded slowly. Redstar offlined his optics as he received a pre-recorded message from Supernova at the same time as Acidstorm.

**_"I've made this message in advance should anything happen to me. Redstar; you always were the most mature; if anything happens to me, i want you to take charge of Acidstorm. Acidstorm; You have your way with words and weapons. I always believed you would make it as a soldier, that is why I'm leaving you my Weapons. Take care of them, and yourselves... I love you both, please don't forget what we've been through,"_ **

A single tear escaped both mechs as the message finished. The two seekers shared the same look.

_**We will always be Brothers Until The End...**_

* * *

Short and Sweet…. Not really, more like bittersweet. I had fun writing this despite my friends constantly complaining that I'm always on my phone.

Anyway, I may or may not write more fictions with Supernova and his trine, but if I do they are most likely to be based on the timeframe of War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron, simply because of the fact that said games are _addictive and fun_. Anyway, Hope you guys liked this! Please, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers or any of the characters excluding Supernova, Acidstorm and Redstar.


End file.
